Perfect!
by Shimmer Popstar
Summary: Camp! With her and the love of my life! SERIOUSLY!  M'Gann goes to very long lengths to be with her man-she'll even go undercover at a horrid juvenile delinquent camp with her worst enemy, Artemis, who's also trying to get him...
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A YJ STORY ABOUT M'GANN'S HORROR-FILLED FIRST DAY AT A JUVENILE DELINQUENT CAMP, WHERE SHE MUST GO UNDERCOVER WITH CONNER AND HER ARCH-RIVAL ARTEMIS TO FIND OUT WHY KIDS ARE STARTING TO GO MISSING... READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! S.H. xxxx**

**DONE IN M'GANN POV FOR NOW, IN FIRST PERSON!**

**One:**

Camp? What was Batman on about?

…...

I'd just been having a make-out session with Conner, when _she_ so very rudely interrupted.

SHE is Little Miss. Perfect ,Artemis, who is just so ahead herself! She flirts openly with Superboy and seriously gets on my nerves!

Anyway, she said, ''Ummm..okay...Bats wants the three of us in the vehicle area, with all luggage you'll be needing-we're going undercover.''

''Whatever!''I snapped, clawing-and almost ripping off- Conner's t-shirt, glaring at Artemis angrily,''Can you go and learn some manners,_Artie_?''

''Huh! You gonna' get ready then? We've got to be there in TEN MINUTES!'' exclaimed Artemis, waving her hands in the air like we were mad.

''Of course.'' replied Conner, pulling my hands away and tearing off yet another precious, expensive shirt I'd bought him that week,''I'm ready now.''

He chucked the ribbons of cloth at me, then waited till' I'd fixed the top with my telekinesis.

''Ha!'' exclaimed Artemis,'' I could re-build a cheap shirt like that any day, without any powers!''

''Yeah right!'' I snapped,''At least I don't argue with that infamous speed-boy that's you're totally head-over-heels for!''

_Good comeback, Megs! _I thought happily as Artie scowled at me and I left the room, holding hands with Superboy, and beaming at him with pride.

''Why are you girls so...'' he tried to find the right words,''...crazy for me?''

''I'm in love with you, Connie-Ronnie!'' I cooed in reply,'' But Artemis is just another girl who just likes you. She won't be a life-long wonder like Moo!''

''_Moo_?''

''It's my love name, honey! You'll need one too...how about Mae?''

''I'm not a sheep, M'Gann.''

''So? I like it, just like I like Conner.''

''M...if you're going to be like this, you know, always fighting with Artemis, just for me, I'm not sure we'll need nicknames. We're...''

I stared in shock, barely able to breath. Would he say the...word of... DOOM?

''You guys alright there?'' asked the most annoying-and weirdest-voice in the world.

''Rob, what's this undercover mission about? Because if I have to go with the girls...I think I'll have to kill your mentor.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A YJ STORY ABOUT M'GANN'S HORROR-FILLED FIRST DAY AT A JUVENILE DELINQUENT CAMP, WHERE SHE MUST GO UNDERCOVER WITH CONNER AND HER ARCH-RIVAL ARTEMIS TO FIND OUT WHY KIDS ARE STARTING TO GO MISSING... READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! S.H. xxxx**

**DONE IN M'GANN POV FOR NOW, IN FIRST PERSON!**

**Two:**

My heart pounded in my head, even though I was pretty sure it was in my throat.

_Calm down, you idiot! He didn't say you-know-what,so calm down already! _A tiny voice said. That was my heart, most probably.

Another stronger, bigger voice echoed through my veins and shattered the tiny voice's point. _Don't be a fool! He _hates_ you now!__** KILL ARTEMIS**__ and you'll be free._

I screamed. The voices both bust.

''I hate this.'' I hissed to myself as I grabbed another pair of pink shorts from my drawer.

I felt tears drool my cheeks. I swiped them angrily, almost pulling those pink shorts apart. I clutched onto the side of the bed and wailed, both in upset and frustration.

I fell to the floor, feeling hollow and cold.

''Don't let your emotions win.'' said a voice.

I looked up to see Black Canary, looking frantic, and she held out a hand. I took it and pulled myself up off the ground.

''I've been through what you've being going through right now. Sometimes, even a gentleman like Oliver could be rough and awkward. You get through it and move on. If the guy comes back, great! You're happy! If...he doesn't...well, you just...let it go, I suppose..''

''Miss. Canary, it's not the same. Oliver always came back to you because you're so..in love.'' Canary blushed crimson-scarlet at that part.''And, well, I am truly in love with Superboy, so I defend him- _protect_ him- from Artemis. She just doesn't seem to understand what love really is.''

Black Canary smiled.

''I know...in fact, there was a girl just like Artemis, who got everything-and anything- she wanted PRONTO. Just like Artemis wanted Conner, she wanted Olly. I got very worked-up about this, especially when I saw him with her.'' She scowled, then continued.''I...was lost and...I hated the world. I thought I was cursed, I didn't eat...not like these things' ll happen to you! But then Olly came back and everything was good! The girl moved on and went from boy to boy until she just stopped and found her Special Someone.''

I hugged Dinah and said thanks.

''I'll go now.'' she said, then left me alone.

_Artemis will go!_ I thought, happiness and love for Conner filling me up-to-the-brim again.

I grabbed a rag doll to cuddle at night, wherever this camp was,and skipped down the corridor to the vehicle area.

Little did I know this would be no ordinary camp...


End file.
